Board games typically have a theme on which the game is premised. Players play against one another to achieve a common goal, such as reaching a certain location, collecting/earning money, discovering a hidden component, etc. Successful board games keep player interest over time.
A recent trend has games using collectible items such as trading cards and/or game pieces during game play. The collectible items may be produced in smaller quantities to increase desirability, but the items are typically purchased as part of a game or as part of a separately purchasable game pack or the like.